The Missing
by Sarai Hawke
Summary: Ten years ago Raccon city was destroyed, and a secret was kept. Only a few know what really happened. This is the story of Selena L.Kennedy. And the battle of The Missing.
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 (Phone calls)

"Hello this is Leon Kennedy. Sorry I can't get to the phone right now.

Please leave you're message after the beep." Beep.

The young girl sighed and closed the phone, it had been three days now since he had stopped talking to her and she was getting worried she had been reading about the S.T.A.R.S being suspended.

Apparently they had told some odd story about Umbrella company doing these military tests on humans trying to make bio-weaponry, oddly Shana Black, her best-friend, told a similar story while investigating a train crash in the Arklay mountains.

She ran a hand through curly dark blond hair and rubbed her eyes, _no sleep in three days_ she thought, "If you keep at this you won't get any work done." she said to herself, "I know I'll just meet him there." she stood up and pushed the blue computer chair back under the desk, and walked down the hallway.

She stopped to look at a picture of herself and her brother Leon, "We looked so happy," she said smiling "I sure do miss hanging out with him." she spoke as she walked into her bedroom. She pulled out a dark blue hoody, a blue tunic shirt with green flowers on it, a old pair of ripped up blue jeans and a pair of combat boots.

After getting dressed and getting her watch on she walked back through the hallway to her roommates room, luckily Ace was a Hunter both in surname and in nature, she opened the mahogany weapons cabinet and pulled out a butterfly knife.

Dear Ace,

Sorry I don't have time to say bye, I'm going to Racoon city.

When I get there I'll call you. Oh and make sure Shana doesn't find out where I am.

Feed Fred, Don't forget or I'll kill you when I get back.

I'm taking my butterfly knife, that you never gave me for my birthday, from your room, so don't be mad.

Don't bring whores into the house.

And don't buy any more guns on the Internet using my paypal account.

Love,

Selena L. Kennedy

p.s don't eat everything in the kitchen.

She finished the letter with a grin, she knew her friend all too well, she pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello?" said a tired voice, "Rick? Did I wake you up?" she asked apologetically.

"No its fine, Whats up?" he asked.

"I need a ride to Racoon city to meet up with Leon." she said pulling her unbrushed hair into a messy ponytail, "Sure thing, meet you at the diner across the street from your place?" he asked, "Yeah meet you there." she got her keys off the counter.

"I love you." he said, "I love you too Rick, see you in a few." she said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 (Woo- Oh hey Shana)

She hummed a little song while she locked the door, "So where you going so early in the morning?" said a smooth voice behind her.

"Woo- Oh hey Shana, What are you doing here?" she asked nervously, as she turned to look at the older girl that leaned against the wall, Shana moved a loose strand of black hair out of silver eyes.

"Nothing just thought I would say "Hi"." she said smiling, Selena looked at her suspiciously, "You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." she pushed off the wall and got in Selena's face, "Still didn't tell me where you were going." she said poking the shorter girl on the nose, Selena stuck her tongue out and shoved her away, "I'm meeting Rick at Shellie's diner." she said putting her keys back in her messenger bag, she turned to Shana, "Wanna come?" she asked, silently hoping she would say "no".

"Nah. I'll see you later though." she said smiling, "See you later Lena." she said hugging the her bestfriend, she then walked to her truck that was parked across the the street and drove off waving.

"Whew," Selena said before looking at her watch, "Woah better hurry."

"Hey Rick, What are you doing here?" asked the waitress, "Hey Shellie, I'm meeting Selena here." he said following her to a booth, "Well want something to eat or drink while you wait?" she asked smiling and handing him a menu.

"Yeah sure I'll take a hamburger and a coke." he said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "And a salad for Selena, hold off on the drink though. She hates when they get watered down." he handed the menu back to her as she jot down his order.

She smiled and walked off.

He looked up as the bell rang, and saw a young girl with mid-back length blond hair and stunning blue eyes.

That eyes scanned the room until they met gray ones, she smiled and walked over to the booth, but was stopped by Shellie asking her what she wanted to drink.

She answered and continued over to him, "Hey Rick." she said while sitting down.

He reached across the table and intertwined his fingers with hers, "Hey Lena, how was Shana?" her eyes widened and she raised a eyebrow, "How did you know I was with Shana?" she asked, he grinned.

"I saw through the window." she laughed, "Yeah guess you can." she said.

"So tell me why are we going to Racoon city?"

she explained and he nodded when she finished,

"Sure a flight should be leaving at some point, and then we can drive the rest of the way." he said,

while getting his wallet out of his back pocket and pulling out a twenty, "Lets go." he said pulling Selena out of the booth, "Bye Shellie, can you look in on Ace for a few days?" she asked, Shellie nodded while taking someones order.

"I missed you." he said and kissed her after they got in his truck, "Guess you should just call me "The Missing"." she said into the kiss while grinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 (Just drive)

"I must say that was a horrid plane ride." Selena said after the flight, "Suppose it could have been better." shrugged Rick from behind the steering wheel.

"So what the plan?" she asked, turning to face him,

"We should get there by around six a.m right?" she asked, he nodded, "Mind if I nap till we get there?" she asked yawning.

He smiled and shook his head, "Just sleep, its still a few hours till six." he said holding her hand.

"What the hell..." Rick started, "What is it?" asked Selena sleepily, he looked over at her, "There isn't anyone on the rode." he said turning back to the rode.

"Rick its only two." she said looking over at him, he shrugged, "There wasn't anyone on the rode." he repeated, "So where do we go first?" she asked.

"Food." he stated plainly, she rolled her eyes, "Then to the police station." he sighed and nodded.

"This place sure is small." stated Selena while looking through the window, "Why would Leon want to work here?" she asked looking at a picture of him on her phone, "I don't know," said Rick while pulling into a diner called Jill's sandwich's, "It seems like a nice town." he said while unbuckling his seatbelt, while Selena did the same.

"Hello smoking or non?" asked the waitress, "Uh non." answered Rick, "Alright follow me." she said leading them to a booth at the far left side of the diner,

"Okay my names Kathlin and I'll be your waitress today. Would you like to start off with something to drink?" she asked smiling, "Yeah two coke's please." said Selena picking up the menu and reading it over, "What are you getting?" she asked Rick, "Fried chicken sandwich and your getting a salad with no ranch or bacon, right?" he said grinning at her,

"Yeah guess you know me all too well." she laughed.

"We have only been together for three years." he said after telling Kathlin his and her order.

"Oh my phone." she said looking around,

"What's wrong?" he asked while eating his food, "Don't talk with your mouth full, I didn't bring it." she said sighing, "What you didn't? Damn. I didn't bring mine because I thought for sure you had yours." he said finishing.

"Great." she said rubbing her temples, "Hey don't worry, we probably won't even need them." he said buckling his seatbelt and starting the car, "I hope not." she said belting hers too.

That was how it all began.

Welcome to the nightmare.

Resident evil 3: Nemesis:

The missing


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 (Blood)

"Rick look." said Selena pointing to woman stumbling towards the street, "Whats wrong with her?" she asked looking towards him.

"I can't tell. I'm not a doctor." Selena shook her head and undid her seatbelt, she opened the door when they got to a stop sign, and walked over to the woman.

"Ma'am? Are you alright?" she asked walking over to the woman, "Those things. Those things. They tried to eat me." she stuttered and fell to the ground, "Who did?" asked Selena while putting her hand on the womans shoulder, "What the hell?" she said pulling her hand away, "Blood." she said staring at her hand.

She then turned to the woman, she was covered in large, gaping wounds. She lost more blood with every beat of her heart. Flesh and muscle hung loosely from bones that glistened in the light.

"Who did this to you?" she asked the woman,

"S.T.A.R.S... Not... lying." she said before falling over, Selena put two fingers to her neck as Rick ran over, "Nothing. She's dead. There's nothing we can do for her now." she said turning to face Rick, "She said that the S.T.A.R.S weren't lying." he stared at the body and looked behind Selena.

"Get up." he ordered, "What...?" she said before be yanked up by Rick and running back to the car, "I think I know who killed that woman." he said pointing to a group of people surrounding the corpse.  
They jerked and moved erratically and were making loud moaning sounds, their mouths and hands covered in what appeared to be fresh blood.

"Rick what if they were right?" she asked shaking, "We need guns." she said looking at him, "I'm scared." she said looking at the blood still on her hand.

They drove for about fifteen minutes trying to find a gun store or any kind of weaponry, "Look there." said Rick pulling into the parking lot, "Lets go." she said getting out of the car and walking in, "Sorry miss we are all out of stock." said a voice, she turned to look at the old man standing behind the counter.

"How can you be out of stock of everything?" she asked, he shook his head, "You heard about the attacks didn't you?" he asked.

"No but I just saw a woman who had been mutilated, and a mob of strange looking people." she said, "Do you know anywhere else that we can find weapons?" asked Rick as he walked in, the old man shook his head, "No everyone cleaned them out." "Folks gotta protect themselves." Rick nodded, "Lets go Selena. I think things are about to get ugly." he said walking out of the store, "Goodbye. Be careful." she said waving to the old man as they headed back to the car. "We have to find out what is going on around here," Rick said looking around cautiously."Let's head back to the other side of town. Maybe we'll find something there."

"Oh my god Rick! Look!" Selena said pointing at a horde of those things, "Selena, hold on." he said steering to the right and driving down a road cluttered in crashed cars.

But before he could slam on the brakes a young boy walked into the street, "Shit!" screamed Rick as they swerved and slammed into the side of a building.

"Selena are you okay?" he asked turning to face her, her nose was bleeding,she had a gash on her upper lip and her temple was bleeding.

He wasn't much better off, his nose was also bleeding and his bottom lip was split open."Selena?" she turned to look at him, "What happened?" she asked touching her face. She seemed to be in shock. Her head reeled with pain and everything was blurry. "We crashed." he said running a hand through his hair, "I'm too old for this. And I think I broke my nose" he said.

"Your only twenty-one." she said rolling her eyes and trying to open the door, "Hey what are you doing? You hit your head." she looked at him blankly, "Nah really?" she asked and walked to his door.

She opened it and reached over to unbuckle his seatbelt, "Aw babe don't get so close." he said groaning, "You wish! Come on, we have to get out of here." she said smacking him. He grinned and kissed her hard, "Yeah but you like it. Makes me seem like a bad boy." he said jumping down. "So, looks like we're on foot now. We need to find a place to hide and decide what to do next."

"Did we hit that kid?" Asked Selena. "Maybe we should go check on him." Selena tried to look around but couldn't see anything. "Yeah and maybe he's one of them." he said.

"What if he isn't?" she said glaring at him


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 (Weapons)

"I hate to be cliché. But these things seem oddly like..." she started, "Zombies?" he finished.

"Yeah." she said, "Hey that boy is gone." she said looking around the street.

"Okay lets find a place to hide." he said grabbing her hand and dragging her to a nearby church.

"Well this looks cozy." Rick said walking in, "Creepy you mean." said Selena from behind him, "Look a confessional," she said walking over to it, "Lets hide here." he rolled his eyes and followed her.

12 Hours Later

"You have to get out." said a voice, "This is my place. I'm hiding here." he sounded frantic.

"I think its big enough for all of us." said a lighter voice. Female. "I was here first don't tell me-" "Actually we were here first." said Selena opening the door and walking out, "Who the hell are you?" he asked pointing a gun in her face, "Hey jerk off get the gun out of my face." she said pushing it away.

"But I'm Selena, and you?" she said nodding to the group, that he had been yelling at, "Payton." said the man behind the two woman, he looked hurt.

"Jill." said the shorter woman, she had cropped black hair and had a gun in her hand, "Terri." said the other woman.

"So how long have you been hiding here?" asked Jill, as Selena sat down. Rick was sitting against the wall next to her. "Twelve hours. We got here around six a.m." she said looking at the older woman, "Here." said Payton handing her a spare gun, she nodded her thanks. "Well a lot has changed since then." said Jill lighting up a cigarette. They all turned to the back of the church when they heard a crash.

Payton and Jill nodded to one another, and Jill walked to the direction of the sound, Selena ran off behind her. "What are you doing?" asked Jill while walking, "Coming with you what does it look like." Jill rolled her eyes.

"Do you even know how to use a gun?" asked Jill, Selena snorted, "Hope so, my father and brother are cops, plus I live with a hunter." she said.

They both turned to each other when they heard a growl nearby, Jill put a finger to her lips, while Selena nodded and got her gun ready.

They walked into a dark room, there seemed to be a woman sitting in the chair in the room, Jill pointed to the door signaling for the younger girl to stay by the door, who nodded and rolled her eyes but did it anyway.

"Are you alright?" Jill asked walking towards the woman.

"What are you doing?" asked an old man scaring Jill and making her gasp, "Everything okay in there?" asked Selena from the hallway.

"Its fine. But whats wrong with her?" she asked him, gesturing to the woman.

"Its my sister. She isn't well." he said backing up and blocking Jill's view, "Maybe I can help." she said trying to push past him, "No its alright-" he started but was interrupted by the woman growling, "Move." she said shoving him out of the way, she gasped at what she saw.

There were various limbs scattered about the floor, half eaten and even the torso of, what looked like, a young man.

"Your feeding her? Your sick." she said staring at the woman, she was as old as the man.

She was covered in blood and her mouth was covered in the blood of what was left of the body on the floor.

"Please just leave us alone." he begged standing in front of his sister, who at that moment sprung free of her restraints and grabbed his shoulders yanking him down and ripping his throat out with teeth and flinging a spray of blood on Jill and a very shocked Selena who was coming in to check on her.

"Shit." said Jill firing at the woman and nearly hitting Selena, "Sorry." walking over to the younger girl, "You okay?" Selena asked Jill "This is gross." said the younger girl, "I'm okay lets check the rest of this place out though." she said wiping blood off her face.


End file.
